Utterly Unexpected
by Anne Callendar
Summary: Lucas Grendahay (Ace) is a handsome, rich brilliant guy who has a presumably perfect life. When he's on one of his business trips away from home, however, his wife, Alice does something totally unexpected that causes him to spiral into darkness.


**Utterly Unexpected**

Lucas Grendahay, a rich, handsome, brilliant guy has a really demanding job. He's away from his family a lot. What happens when he is not there, and what causes this young man to fall into darkness. Bakugan Battle Brawlers. AcexAlicexOC

* * *

**D****isclaimer:** I do not own Bakugan, or any character associated with it.

**Note: **Character name changes are as follows:

Ace = Lucas Grendahay (Mr)

Alice Gehabich = Alice Grendahay (Mrs)

Joe = Joseph Gehabich (Alice's half brother)

**New Adult Characters:** Anthony Fazio

Professor Brantley

**Formatting: **_Italics_ are for thoughts

* * *

Lucas reclined in his seat and tried to block out the persistent humming the aeroplane was making. He was returning from an orthopaedic seminar being held in St. Gallen, Switzerland. He had been invited by Professor Brantley, an old mentor of his, to attend, and shed some light on the research he was doing. Extremely tired, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts swallow him…

_It's been a week since I've been home. I wonder how Carla and Zachary are doing. Do they miss me? Does Alice miss me? Shoot… I am so exhausted. I __**need **__to get home NOW. I __**need**__ to get off this plane. I __**need **__to see my family… _

"E-Excuse me sir…"

Lucas flicked one eye open to see a blonde guy, about in his thirties, staring at him.

"Are-Are you Dr. Lucas Grendahay?"

At this Lucas sat up straight and opened his other eye. _What does this blockhead want from me?_

"Yes I am. Why do you ask", Lucas asked in a completely smooth voice, void of all traces of annoyance.

"I was just curious. You see, I'm a huge fan of your work. I enjoy reading the different reports you write on your experiments. I really like the idea of using platinum as a bone replacement."

"Why, thank you. Who exactly are you, though" Lucas asked, trying his best not to sigh and leave the business class cabin altogether.

"My most sincere apologies, sir. I am Liam Brent, scientific writer" , said guy replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Brent."

"Dr. Grendahay, do you mind if I question you for a bit? This is my first and maybe last opportunity."

Lucas was a bit shocked, and probably a bit of that emotion showed on his face, however, luckily for him, the overly obsessed man didn't pick that up.

"Sure, as long as you don't give it to the media." _It's not like I have anything better to do with my time._

"Let's get started then." Liam hurriedly took a notepad out of his pocket and unhooked a pen from the tail of his shirt.

"_Stalker"_, Lucas thought.

"Do you have any kids?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Two. Adopted."

"Since you have kids, why are you away from home so often?"

"My job requires it. We manage though…" _I'm a terrible father. My kids must feel neglected._

"I see…"

**And so the extremely boring and somewhat disturbing interview continued, making him feel worse than before.**

* * *

**At the Grendahay home in Hiroshima, Japan**

Alice lay in bed, her heart rate returning to normal. She was in a guest bedroom, curtains drawn and bedclothes messy. The children were still at school, and it was her day off from the veterinary clinic. Beside her lay a young brunette. He was still breathing heavily. His arms were wrapped around her and the sheet had been thrown carelessly over both their bare lower halves. He eyed her with satisfaction as her chest rose and fell and she had a light tinge of pink on her cheeks. A packet of condoms were thrown carelessly on the floor and a fresh box was on the night table, ready and waiting to be opened.

After the two recovered Alice stretched over to the nightstand and looked at the clock. 1 pm. "_Hm. I should have enough time_", she thought. The young man saw her smirk and took that as a sign. She sat up and threw off the sheet as he began to straddle her hips. He claimed her mouth with his and the predictable, unspeakable truth happened afterwards.

* * *

Hello everyone. My first story, so don't be so harsh with me, 'kay. Please rate and review and let me know if I should include anything else, improve anything, etc. If you have a problem with the length of the paragraphs, sorry, but I find it very difficult to write long ones.


End file.
